koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Usopp/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Usopp. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"I've sunk countless warship! People fear me as Captain Usopp, Lord of Destruction! Hey... if you wanna run, now's the time!" *"I'll let you go if you run now! I've got 8000 lackeys working for me! Hey... if you wanna run, now's the time!" *"Follow me, you guys!" *"Right! Let's do this!" *"I'm quick on my feet when I'm fleeing. Let's go!" *"I'm a lot better at defense than attack, that' for sure!" *"Dahh! Get 'em!" *"My name is Captain Usopp!!" *"This place is mine!" *"I can kick just as much butt as anyone when I want to!" *"There's nothing that I, Usopp, cannot achieve!" *"Yes! This ought to give us a big advantage!" *"W-What the hell?! Y-Y-You won't like me when I'm mad!" *"W-W-What the hell, man? I'm not as weak as you think!" *"You wanna go, man?! Luffy and Zoro are gonna get you!" *"Shut up! I'm gonna do this, no matter what." *"How... h-how was that?! Maybe it was luck, but I still won!" *"See that, bastards?! I can do anything out here!" *"Scared yet? I'm the strongest man in the whole East Blue!" *"See that, you bastard?! I'm stronger than you thought, eh?" *"Whew! Guess my backup saved the day." *"We did it! Wow!" *"Great job, everyone!" *"There! You see that, you bastard?!" *"Yahhh! Don't mess with me, dammit!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Let's go, it's time to fight!" *"Yeehaw! I'm gonna get you!" *"I don't need a reason to help my crew! Let's goooo!" *"I will fight! It's not a lie, but to become a true brave warrior of the sea!" *"I secured this place!" *"Yes! I captured it somehow!" *"Alright!... It's time to seize this place. It's a major advantage!" *"Are you ready to go...?! Hey, Luffy and Zoro aren't gonna stay silent!" *"Aaaack! Heelp meee! ...Huh? I beat them?" *"Is there anything this man Usopp can't do?!" *"Shut up! I don't know how, but I'm gonna kill you!" *"Wh-wh-what, you bastard?! I-I-If you make me mad, y-y-you're gonna be in for a world of hurt!" *"Wh-wh-what, you bastard?! You're gonna regret making a fool of me thinking I'm weak!" *"Wha... W-w-wha... What do you think about that?! Luck or not, a win is a win, ya bastard!" *"Serves you right! You've underestimated me!" *"I do what I have to when the time is right!" *"Whew, my cover bore fruit." *"We did it! Woohoo!" *"Yeeeaaah, everyone! Nice work!" *"I used to throw around all kinds of lies, bot now, I can do those things! ...Look, run away!" *"No matter what happens I shall not be shaken! I have to become a strong "warrior"! ...Look, run away!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"D, don't mess around! This man, Usopp, will accept your challenge!" *"Let's go, it's time to fight!" *"I am a brave warrior of the sea... Captain Usopp!" *"I am the “unrivaled warrior of the seas!” Captaaaaain Usoppp!" *"I will fight! It's not a lie, but to become a true brave warrior of the sea!" *"I ain't afraid of no wax! Get ready to go down!" *"I do what I have to when the time is right!" *"The name of the man who captured this place is... Captain Usopp!" *"Yes! I captured it somehow!" *"Yeah, that's it! Keep going just like that!" *"I'm not the old me anymore!" *"I secured this place!" *"Look at the power of my new weapon, the Black Kabuto!" *"You think I'd lose to a loud red-nose like you?" *"With y-you as my opponent, I can't fool around!" *"I'm the sniper for the Straw Hat Pirates! Don't underestimate me!" *"I'm U-Usopp! I d-don't run... or hide!" *"Y-you think I'm scared of a Fishman?!" *"Wha... W-w-wha... What do you think about that?! Luck or not, a win is a win, ya bastard!" *"Yeeeaaah, everyone! Nice work!" *"Whew, my cover bore fruit." *"We did it! Woohoo!" *"That's just like you, Luffy! If he's here. I should say we're okay!" *"Luffy, no man will become the Pirate King except you!" Category:Quotes